Lord of Nightmares
"A being bound to no laws..." - Lord of Nightmares ( 金色の魔王ロード・オブ・ナイトメア, Golden Demon Lord) is the essence described and chronicled in Bleach: Unknown Entity arc. When he takes human form, it is usually in the body of a young,silver-haired man, although he truly has no defined gender. He is neither a Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollow, or DNA Eater , and cannot be classified into such narrow terms. Appearence The Lord of Nightmares has no true gender; he can be man or woman and possess people of either gender, although normally, he takes on the form of a young man with shoulder length silver hair which falls into his face and hides his eyes, dressing in a leather biker outfit with red, fingerless gloves, a cross like necklace dangling around his neck. Otherwise, he can be seen in a red cloak, hiding his features from sight when he doesn't want others to know who he is. Personality The Lord of Nightmares is a quiet person. He speaks in a soft, but indirect tone, preferring to keep people at a distance. Most would describe him as kind or mature, but this is supercilious thinking; he can be quite cruel when doesn't get results immediately and satsifactorily. He prefers to keep to the shadows and let others do the work for him, but when things aren't going satisfactorily, he'll step in. History The Lord of Nightmares is omniscient, as everything in the worlds are made of him. It is stated that the Lord of Nightmares wants the worlds to be destroyed and returned to chaos. According to Yokaiko, this is because he feels lonely and wants them to be a part of him again, however, Midori later rebukes this, saying that the other male is simply talking about what doesn't understand. Equipment Powers and Abilities Two known Kidō spells call upon the Lord of Nightmares' power: Giga Slave and Ragna Blade. While Giga Slave is the more powerful of the two (as it calls upon a far greater amount of LON's power) Ragna Blade is also very powerful. The Giga Slave (Japanese: 重破斬ギガ・スレイブ, Massive Destructive Kill) is a dangerous and highly destructive spell, one of the few which call upon the power of the Lord of Nightmares. As he is not one spiritual being, it does not be catergorized as "good" or "evil". The Giga Slave may very well be the strongest spell of all time: the perfect version's power can annihilate anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. Casting the spell is quite dangerous, however. According to Shinigami sources, should the caster fail to cast it properly or lose control of it, the spell would destroy the whole world. Giga Slave (Complete version):''' "Thou who art darker than even darkness, Thou who art deeper than even the night! Thou, the Sea of Chaos, who drifts upon it, Golden Lord of Darkness! Hereby I call to thee, Hereby I swear before thee! Those who would stand against us, All those who are fools, By the power you and I possess, Grant destruction equally upon them all! GIGA SLAVE!" '''Ragna Blade (Japanese: 神滅斬ラグナ・ブレード, God-Destroying Slash) is a spell that calls upon the power of the Lord of Nightmares. It is considered neither a "good or evil" Kidō spell, as the Lord of Nightmares himself isn't one spiritual being. Ragna Blade (Complete Version): Fragment of the Lord of Nightmares, Release thy heavenly retribution Blade of cold, black nothingness Become my power, become my body Together, let us walk the path of destruction And smash even the souls of the Gods RAGNA BLADE!! The spells calls forth crackling black energy which roughly takes the form of a sword in the caster's hands. Because of this it can only be used in close combat. Only surpassed in power by the Giga Slave, the Ragna Blade's destructive force is enormous. Its effect is rumored to extend to the "realm of the gods", and no being, not even the Spirit King can deflect it, although the stronger spiritual beings which havelarge bodies and reiatsu cannot be destroyed by a single swipe. It puts a likewise huge strain on the caster as well; it requires great bucket capacity to be cast (hence it requires amplification for a human caster), and the mere act of keeping the spell active drains the caster's strength tremendously. Using Giga Slave and Ragna Blade carries risk, as both spells will rapidly drain the user's energy. Giga Slave, if cast incorrectly or with interruption, will almost certainly cause LON to be directly channeled into the user, possessing him or her and potentially destroying the entire world. Mentioning the name of the Lord of Nightmares, especially in a long chant similar to a spell, will cause even the strongest spiritual being to tremble. It does not necessarily have to be in the form of a spell, but the knee of every spiritual being will bow at the invocation of the Lord of Nightmares' name, if spoken knowledgeably- the name and the words themselves bring power. However, do it wrong and the same being can become angry. When done right, their morale is so weakened that they are rendered incapacitated for several moments. Behind the Scenes The Lord of Nightmares came from the anime, Slayers. However, in the Slayers, the LON's gender was female.